esto es amor?
by Sakita nOn
Summary: La edad no importa...ahora es cuando comienzo a descubrirlo..." el verdadero titulo este es un fic lolikon...mi primer fic asi q no critiquen en exceso


Aclaraciones: Inuyasha no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, solo Saky...

**_Advertencias: este fic contiene lolikon, al que no le guste el genero abstenerse de leerlo y/o criticar..._**

****

La edad no importa ..ahora es cuando comienzo a descubrirlo...

Yo soy Saky una Inuyoukai de 90 años...eso en mi especie es muy poco...ya que represento apenas 11 años de edad...tengo el cabello largo y negro...suelo ocupar kimonos cortos...a pesar de las quejas de los mayores...en este momento ando en busca de mi prometido por orden de mi padre...ya termine mi entrenamiento y es tiempo de comenzar a convivir con él para conocerlo...

-corro por el bosque...llevo una semana luchando contra youkais que me quieren...todo por mi estupido atsui...mi pierna esta lastimada y ya no me quedan energías para luchar...solo me queda correr y esperar que alguien me encuentre- ayuda!! -grito pero nadie lo escucha...o eso creía yo...-

-de la nada sale un Inuyoukai con apariencia de unos 20 años...saca su espada y ataca a los demonios que me siguen, le veo oler el ambiente seguro siente el olor de mi atsui…..su olor me es conocido...acaso será...-Sesshomaru... -murmuro- te conozco?-pregunta mientras se acerca a mi- no deberías andar sola si andas en atsui...

Se...Sesshomaru-san...soy yo...Saky-chan... -digo cohibida- Saky?...-se acerca mas a mi y se agacha quedando a la altura de mi rostro- tu olor...si lo recuerdo...no has crecido casi nada...

Lo se... -bajo la mirada- gracias... -mientras mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo- que haces aquí Saky? -me pregunto con su mirada siempre fría tal como recuerdo- deberías estar en casa...

Padre me dijo que había terminado mi entrenamiento y que era hora de q comenzara a convivir...con usted...para así poder conocerlo... -no me atrevo a verlo a los ojos...estoy muy nerviosa...y feliz...- a convivir?...todavía eres una cría...tu padre debería estar consiente de ello...-me mira fijamente-...estas herida...te llevare conmigo para curar las heridas después regresaras a casa...-me levanta la barbilla para que le mire a los ojos- hay un Hanyou al que estoy cazando y no puedo encargarme de ti

Yo...puedo ayudarle...no seré una carga... -lo miro con ojos suplicantes...se que es un recurso bajo...pero no quiero alejarme de el...no cuando al fin lo encontré- ...no tengo deseos de llevarte conmigo...-se levanta, es tan alto y tan imponente-solo curare tus heridas...y...te cuidare hasta que termine tu celo...

Pero...yo puedo ayudarlo...se luchar... -acomodo mis espadas y mi arco y flechas- además...puedo crear campos de energía...permítame viajar con usted...se lo ruego... -estoy triste...el no me quiere a su lado...unas pequeñas lagrimas comienzan a surcar mis mejillas-

En ese caso como te han herido de esa manera…-observando mi herida- ...esta bien – cedió, por fin lo hizo- pero te cuidaras tu misma-me seco las lágrimas y le sonrió- gracias...

Flor roja flor rosada flor azul...-escucho el canto de una niña y un rastro humano en la dirección a donde va Sesshomaru- flor...amarrilla...Señor Sesshomaru -escucho que exclaman pero solo me preocupo por no alejarme de Sesshomaru-san...no quiero alejarme de el...- Señor Sesshomaru...que bueno que ha regre...-es una niña humana muy pequeña, pero que hace viajando con una humana- sado...Hola…-me dedica una sonrisa, yo también le sonrió- hola... -miro a Sesshomaru-san atentamente...no lo puedo evitar...estoy celosa...- Yo soy Rin...-se acerco mas a mi- y tu?

Yo soy Saky... -la miro de reojo...acaso Sesshomaru-san prefiere a esta niña humana que a mi...cada vez estoy mas celosa- Saky-chan...tenemos casi la misma edad verdad?- su pregunta me pareció infantil- Sesshomaru-sama...te trajo con el

Como es que viajas con Sesshomaru-san? -pregunto sin rodeos- ...hum...Sesshomaru-sama...le devolvió la vida a Rin después del ataque de los lobos- veo que se encoje de hombros- después Rin siguió a Sesshomaru-sama a todos lados… -estoy mas que celosa...de seguro se refleja en mi rostro...pero no me importa...voy con el…-Sesshomaru-san?? -pregunto con un dejo de celos en mi vos-

si...tu le dices "san" así que le conoces de mas tiempo -me pregunto con ingenuidad- claro que si...lo conocí hace mas o menos 10 años... -murmurando con celos- y soy su prometida...

...-la niña se quedo con los ojos completamente abiertos- 10 años??...eras una bebe entonces verdad?...su prometida….pero si eres de mi misma edad -como me dice eso??...- para que lo sepas...yo tengo 90 años... -respondo profundamente ofendida- eh...-se le acerco el pequeño demonio a la niña humana- Jaken-san...como es posible?...

Es que ella es un Youkai Rin...crecen mas lento que los humanos- le respondió tranquilo, mientras ese hombrecillo habla con la niña aprovecho de acercarme a Sesshomaru-san...tratando de no hacer notar mi dolor en la pierna...- Sesshomaru-san?? -aun en un tono muy celoso- que quieres?...-preguntó indiferente, me sentí mas dolida- nn...nada... -bajo la mirada...no me atrevo a reprocharle nada...-

* * *

Notas:

Saky tiene el cabello largo y negro, hasta la cintura, los ojos negros-rojisos, insinuación de busto, cara infantil y usa un kimono negro con rojo (i70./albums/i84/Harpelady2003/Anime girls/kimono.jpg como este pero hasta la mitad del muslo y sus ojos de ese color)

el celo o atsui dura 2 semanas

el celo es cada 3 meses

el crecimiento en los inuyoukais es relativamente rápido hasta que representan 10 años

a partir de la apariencia de 10 años, crecen solo 2 años por siglo

a la mayoría de los youkais no les interesa la apariencia de la hembra, solo les importa que ya pueda procrear

los inuyoukais y todos los youkais con apariencia humana suelen esperar hasta que la hembra termine su desarrollo

* * *


End file.
